Hogwarts: A History
by Isabella Rosier
Summary: Hermione goes back to Hogwarts for the trio's 10year reunion, she runs into someone she hadn't seen since her graduation. HGDM


J.K Rowling owns everything but the plot… sadly I'm making no money from the writing of this short story.

I like this story, so if you think I should continue it please rate and review!

Hogwarts: A History.

Hermione walked up the winding path leading to the vast castle in front of her, she was late and finding it difficult to walk on the gravel in heals. She was remembering the last time she was here; it had been ten years ago on the day of her graduation. She had been so happy that day, standing at the front of the hall with the rest of her classmates smiling and accepting their diplomas.

This castle was full of old memories more than just her own, centuries and centuries of memories belonging to all the other students that have walked its halls. Remembering the last night she spent here Hermione stopped and stared up at the highest tower, some memories were harder to forget than others.

Slowly she walked up the steps and into the entrance hall where her two best friends met her almost immediately hugging her tightly.

"Guys! Calm down I'm here now!" she gasped.

"I know, just haven't seen you in months 'Mione," Ron whined.

"And we do miss you!" Harry finished.

"Well Romania was calling and it's absolutely fascinating! Ron, Charlie is so nice for having me to stay. Harry how is Ginny? Is she here?"

"No she stayed home, I don't think she likes leaving James with anyone else… ever."

"Well new mothers are known to have separation anxiety." She laughed "Although I'm sure it won't last."

Harry smiled and hugged her again. While Ron just laughed and mumbled something about separation anxiety under his breath. Walking further into the hall Hermione glanced around and saw that it was full of people, most of whom she knew but had not seen in years.

"Hermione!" someone called.

Looking up Hermione seen Lavender and the Patil twins coming towards her. "Hey guys!"

Hermione hugged the girls and was talking about all they had done over the last few years when they heard the tapping of metal on glass. Everyone turned to the head of the room where Minerva McGonagall was standing in the middle of the grand staircase, she was smiling at the crowd of her former students.

"Welcome back!" She called out, "It is great to see that you are all doing so well and were able to make it tonight! It doesn't feel like so long ago that I met you all here on your first day, alas it has been ten years, so much has changed and we've all been through the wars… literally! Now I know that your own former head boy and girl would probably like to say something."

Hermione nearly choked on the champagne that she had been drinking, she had not prepared anything, and she could already see the former head boy walking confidently up the steps to where Minerva was standing. Hermione walked quickly over to the steps and stood on the other side of her former transfiguration professor.

He held his wand to his throat and began in his deep confident voice. "As the Professor already said welcome back, I know that I do not only speak for myself when I say that being at Hogwarts was one of the most memorable times of my life." Looking at Hermione he gave her a smile… well it wasn't exactly a smile more of a smirk. Hermione's mind went blank and she thought back to her last night here ten years ago.

**************************************************************************

_10 years ago_

_Looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts Hermione sighed, she couldn't believe it was her last night and that she was graduating the next morning. The astronomy tower had always been Hermione's favourite place to relax and just think. Hermione turned when she heard the door close lightly behind her. It was he._

"_I knew I'd find you here…"_

"_You know me well then" she replied sarcastically. "Everyone knows that this is where I come."_

"_What's going on Hermione? You've been acting strangely all week."_

"_It's not going to be the same… when we leave, we aren't going to be protected by the walls of this castle anymore, we cant be together."_

"_Why not? Why can't we run away together, and not care what anyone else thinks!" he shouted. _

"_You know why, because of who I am, because of whom you are!" she shouted back._

_He came to her wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer to him as tight as he could. He couldn't lose her. _

"_Hermione, please I love you, we can do it." _

"_No we can't, it was easy when we could hide in the head dorms, where nobody could find us but we wont have that anymore, we will be in the real world where real people can see us!"_

_With that Hermione pulled away from him, walking out of the astronomy tower and out of Draco Malfoy's life forever._

*******************************************************************************

Well she thought that it would be forever until now, when she stood in front of the whole of her year from school all of them looking at her expectantly. She knew that she was likely to see him here, but Hermione still came, she had to grin and bare it.

"Well enough about me and my thoughts I'll turn you over to our very own head girl, Hermione Granger."

"Thank you Draco… I don't exactly know what to say, I think that you summed it all up for us. I'm just so glad to see everyone here doing well especially after all that we have gone through in the last ten years. I hope that everyone has a great night, and I'm looking forward to catching up with you all." She finished her short speech and smiled at the people in front of her.

Hermione descended the stairs to her waiting friends, "I was not expecting that."

"You were great 'Mione," Ron said encouragingly.

"Thanks" she smiled.

The night had been a lot of fun for Hermione, she talked with people she hadn't in years, danced like she hadn't since she was eighteen and drank probably more champagne than she should have, but everyone was so happy that she didn't care. There was one person Hermione was avoiding and had done a great job of it until she went to find her room for the night.

Most people opted to go home but for people that were living abroad or couldn't get home were offered rooms in the castle. Looking at the large notice board Hermione realised that they had all been given the beds that they had once slept in ten years ago. She was assigned the head girls room.

When she finally made it to the portrait that lead to the head common room it opened without the need of a password, which Hermione was grateful for. When she walked in she noticed that the fire was lit, moving over she sat on one of the large sofas and without meaning to she fell asleep.

She woke not long after when she heard someone come into the room and walk over to where she slept. She knew who it was, she should have known that he would be assigned the head boys room. He stood there for awhile not doing anything until Hermione felt him sit down on the couch with her. He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

Hermione wasn't sure why but she didn't let him know she was awake, and if she was completely honest with herself Hermione had really missed this feeling. After awhile of just lying there Hermione snuggled closer to Draco and closed her eyes, letting sleep once again take over.

*****************************************************************************

She woke with a fright the next morning forgetting where she was and who she had been cuddled up next to. Looking up she realised he was awake.

"Hi" she said unsure.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, I just came in last night and you looked cold."

"It's ok, this was nice…"

"I loved you, you know."

"I know."

"And I think I might still."

Hermione wasn't sure what to say they had been so young when they had last been together. Had anything changed?

"Draco, if we could not be together then, what makes you think we could now?"

"Nothing, but you haven't pushed me away or told me to piss off yet."

"That's because I'm all warm and comfortable." She smiled and he smiled back at her.

"I've missed you…"

"And I you Draco, and I you."

Bending his head down to her he kissed her softly on the lips, Hermione kissed him back enthusiastically letting a moan escape her. Draco took this as some sort of permission and he rolled her over so that he was lying on top of her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him deeply.

Before Hermione knew it he had begun to move his hands up her thighs and underneath her dress, higher over her hips and to her waist where he wrapped his arms around her continuing to kiss her softly. Hermione moaned again at the feeling of his skin on hers. Slowly she pulled away and smiled at her.

"Things have definitely changed Hermione, nobody is the same and I don't think I'm willing to leave you again. I love you so much and I have since that first time you kissed me in the library."

"Draco I want that too more than anything." She smiled and kissed him again.

Draco deepened the kiss wanting to feel more of her. Slowly Hermione began to unbutton Draco's shirt as Draco pushed his hands up higher pushing Hermione's dress over her head. Throwing it to the side his shirt followed quickly as Draco kissed slowly down her neck over her collarbone, his hand coming up to play with her nipple through the lace of her bra.

Hermione moaned, her body had not forgotten Draco's touch. Bringing her hands lower she opened his trousers and he kicked them off, now both of them lay on the couch staring into each others eyes lying in just their underwear. Moving her hands down over his chest Hermione moaned when she felt Draco's hand over her quivering wetness, slowly pushing her underwear to the side Draco slid a finger into her tightness.

"Fuck baby your so tight," he moaned.

Draco slid a finger out then slid another finger in. Hermione moaned, Draco was teasing her, and it felt so good. Sliding them out again Draco brought his fingers higher over her tight little bud rubbing it and making her cry out in pleasure.

"Draco I want you now," she whimpered.

Draco didn't waste anytime and removed his fingers then with one quick thrust Draco was deep inside her. They both moaned as Hermione wrapped her legs around him. Draco began to move against her and they found a good rhythm that they could both keep to. Bringing his hands down he grabbed her ass and moved her hips up so that he could hit her g-spot Hermione moaned loudly, Draco could play her like a piano.

"Umm baby feels so good."

"I missed this Draco, so much" Hermione whimpered.

Gripping his shoulders Hermione could feel her release was close, with another deep thrust Hermione moaned as she began to shake with her orgasm. Draco moaned and his thrusts slowed as he reached his own climax.

They lay there for awhile Draco on top of Hermione with his arms wrapped around her. Draco nuzzled her neck and Hermione giggled softly.

"We should go to breakfast…"

"Together?"

"Why not?"

"Ok," he smiled and got up pulling Hermione up with him, he walked them to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

********************************************************************************

Please Review and let me know if i should write more.


End file.
